<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Убежище by Theonya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397206">Убежище</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya'>Theonya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fever Dreams, Free Skate (Figure Skating), M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Соблазняет, отдает силу – так по-мужски, проявляет интерес – так по-женски.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Убежище</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стать девушкой — не такое уж и простое занятие, если ты брутальный парень. И даже если ты не очень брутален, а вполне добродушен и любишь покушать свиные котлетки, стать девушкой — сложно.<br/>
Можно переодеться в девчонку, это вроде облегчает процесс, но не это ставилось целью, а сам факт: ты не можешь быть ловеласом, стань той, за кем охотится ловелас. Стань добычей, самым вкусным блюдом, тающим во рту и задерживающимся в памяти. Изящные движения, грациозный шаг и плавно изгибающееся тело — вот что красиво по-девичьи. Страстный взгляд, отсутствие стеснения и знание собственных желаний — вот чем красива зрелая женщина.<br/>
Когда он был на льду, он был обеими, вживался в роль органично. Это не может отпустить меня до сих пор, хотя условие Эроса не было выполнено так, как это задумывалось.<br/>
Тонкий изгиб талии и руки, обнимающие само тело, облаченное в почти прозрачный и слишком облегающий каждую впадинку и бугорок, в отличие от концертного, костюм, пленяют меня, захватывают мечты, а он танцует на лезвиях коньков. Ненавижу. Соблазняет, отдает силу — так по-мужски, проявляет интерес — так по-женски. Музыка — вовсе не та, которая должна была быть на состязании, что-то потяжелее, не грохочущее одними гитарами, но интересное, вплетающее в себя и скрипку, и хрипловатый голос солистки. Он встряхивает короткими волосами, дарит взгляд с поволокой, томный такой, провоцирующий, и я сглатываю, подавляя желание выйти на лед самому и догнать темную бестию, в которую превратился японец. Он не похож на демона, но, возможно, похож на суккуба, потому что хочется дать то, на что нарывается, чего так желает…<br/>
Он смеется. Смех рассыпается бусинами по холодному пространству катка, на котором ни одного человека. Сука. Как же хочется уйти или подойти поближе, разбить ему губы в кровь или впиться в них поцелуем, кусая, подчиняя себе. Подъезжает к бортику:<br/>
— Ты чего? — и снова смеется.<br/>
Я не хотел понимать людей. Не хотел бы, потому что они тоже не понимают меня, но вынужден, потому что я вижу их эмоции и так.<br/>
Он протягивает руку, пальцы зарываются в волосы, притягивают голову к нему. Невесомо касается губами, щекотно облизывая напоследок, и снова уносится вглубь, свободный и прекрасный.<br/>
Какой кошмар.<br/>
Даже сон не хочет, чтобы я сделал то, что хочу с ним сделать. Только поцелуй.<br/>
Эй, подсознание, я ведь готов и к большему!<br/>
Я хочу сорвать его крылья коньков, утащить за руку в раздевалку, прижать к ближайшей вертикальной поверхности, чтобы и трепыхнуться не смел. Снять оболочку одежды, и разбить эфемерную дымку женственности, которая окружает его, укусами, засосами, царапинами, чтобы больше не мог так одеваться, чтобы прятал и стеснялся, чтобы ненавидел меня точно так же, как и я его. Но сон и состоит в том, чтобы я не смог даже во сне, не то, что где-то в жизни.<br/>
Он далеко. Чем дальше, тем, казалось бы, спокойнее мне, пусть и не Виктор, а Яков заботится о моей программе и профессиональном росте, но что-то гложет. И зачем я только посмотрел выступление? Ведь сам же ушел оттуда, чтобы не видеть победы, не знать, как эмоции победили мою технику.<br/>
Стеснение в интервью и какой-то бред, вылетающий из губ этого парня, конечно, убивали весь образ «Сладкого приза» из номера, но мне было все равно: я захотел именно его. Именно «Приз», идеальное притворство, артистизм, и человек из себя превратился во что-то большее.<br/>
Во что-то, чего я пожелал.</p><p>Бортик катка между нами был единственной преградой в повторяющемся сне. Я не смог удержаться в этот раз, притянув его тоже, чувствуя, как за одним слоем ткани бьется теплое неуверенное сердце, глотая его выдох своим вдохом. Не желая отпускать. Он высвободил руку, поглаживая меня по спине, забираясь под мастерку, приподымая свитер. И не хотел отходить, серьезно глядя даже после окончания поцелуя. Серьезно и игриво одновременно, словно ботаник, предлагающий после уроков сбежать в забегаловку, словно отличница, которая после бокала шампанского на празднике, повисла на твоей шее.<br/>
Что он прочитал в моих глазах, черт возьми?<br/>
Не знаю, но широкая улыбка осветила лицо, и он растворился из объятий, начиная делать четверные прыжки, к которым в реальности был не очень способен.<br/>
Я залюбовался радостью парня, детской непосредственностью и шуршанием льда, закрыл на минутку глаза и проснулся в квартире. В Питере хорошо не только пить, но и жить, на самом деле, но когда ты не один — еще лучше. Холодный воздух не располагал к подвигам типа выскочить за хлебом и перемыть всю посуду, но рано или поздно — пришлось бы, потому я сделал зарядку и принялся за дела. В школе шел учебный год, но из-за графика тренировок я находился на домашнем обучении. Все равно — неважно это, я не хочу связывать свою жизнь ни с чем, кроме спорта. Как минимум — стать тренером. Как жизненная цель — выиграть Олимпиаду, доказать всем, что я на что-то годен, что я — самый лучший.<br/>
Показать маме, что зря она уходила тогда. Зря оставляла меня.<br/>
И самое главное — показать дедушке, что именно ему я бесконечно благодарен за все, что со мной происходит.<br/>
Я со всем справлюсь.</p><p>Никакой любви. Никаких отношений, кроме уголка поцелуев и слез, где переполнившие эмоции хлынут через край, словно пена из кастрюли на свежевымытую, мать её, плиту. Угрюмо смотрю, как он катается во сне, разворачиваюсь и ухожу, сдерживаясь. У него вообще-то есть все. Любовь семьи, друзья, тренер, о котором я мечтал. Он намного умнее и добрее, чувствительнее, и к нему не пристает дурацких кличек по типу «Русской феи».<br/>
У меня есть упрямство и возраст. И невероятно плохой тяжелый характер, за которым все надеются увидеть трепетного птенчика, а видят все равно ту еще заразу, хоть и сглаженную.<br/>
Это потому, что ни у кого из вас нет больше доступа ко мне. Разве что у меня самого, дедушки и у этого Юри из сновидений.<br/>
Который сейчас подбежал ко мне и обнял сзади.<br/>
— Успокойся, — прошептал он. — Все в порядке, все будет…<br/>
— Ничего не будет. Ты — мой гребаный глюк, игра гормонов и подсознания, — мрачно говорю ему в руки. Вопреки ожиданиям он не разворачивает и не совершает никаких действий. Просто зарывается носом в волосы и дышит. И это странным образом успокаивает меня.<br/>
— Если ты чего-то хочешь, скажи. Я постараюсь для тебя… Юрио.<br/>
Голос такой нежный и мягкий, каким никогда не был в настоящем общении со мной.<br/>
Я схожу с ума. Поворачиваюсь и падаю на него, а он в свою очередь — на пол, на мягкое покрытие. Ткань костюма расходится под неподстриженными ногтями, трещит жалобно, но парню совсем не страшно, он только гладит меня, словно большого кота, когда я отчаянно оставляю отметины.<br/>
— Горячий, странный, мой… — шепчет он еле слышно, пока я пробираюсь все ниже и ниже, и помогает, приподымает бедра, когда я хочу затянуть его на себя. Я не очень понимаю, что делать дальше, возбуждение тяжело отдается внизу, словно натянутой струной между мной в штанах и его обнаженными бедрами, его вес тоже приятная тяжесть для моих ног, но… Он смотрит снизу вверх, полуулыбается и мягко толкает меня на пол, сам устраиваясь поудобнее. Одежда порвана вдоль, и это прибавляет очарования — будто он не только обнажен передо мной, но и раскрывает себя так же, напрочь, вскрывая грудную клетку.<br/>
Никто и никогда так не сделает перед колючим мной. От одиночества хочется плакать.<br/>
— Люби меня, — беспомощно шепчу. — Хотя бы во сне, хотя бы таким идеальным — люби.<br/>
Он ерзает на бедрах.<br/>
— Обязательно. Куда я денусь?..<br/>
Медленно облизывает ладонь, которой охватывает горячий и твердый член, направляет его в себя, и так же медленно и очень осторожно опускается. Я почти не могу смотреть, как соединяются наши тела, и даже чувствовать почти не могу, потому что, кажется, не только занимаюсь с ним любовью, но и растворяюсь, становясь еще одной частью него, такой же неотъемлемой, как рука или нога. Он двигается сам, натренированные ноги поднимают и опускают тело, руками опирается на мои колени. Лицо краснеет, губы заманчиво приоткрылись, показывая кончик языка. Я хочу поцеловать его и не отказываю себе в этом, едва дотягиваясь, а он тянется навстречу, тяжело выдыхая.<br/>
— Юрио… — стонет в губы, снова целуя.<br/>
Я бережно охватываю его член, он болезненно и сладко шипит:<br/>
— Сильнее!<br/>
Порывисто дрочу ему, яростно, укладывая опять на спину.<br/>
— Я понял, что делать, спасибо, что показал…<br/>
Он растерянно улыбается, и я надеюсь, что в реальности встречу его ой как нескоро, потому что в глаза при таком раскладе настоящему Юри я вряд ли смогу посмотреть.<br/>
Набираю темп, вбиваясь в извивающееся подо мной тело, подмахивающее, подыгрывающее движениям, царапаю его грудь нечаянно, в порыве страсти, и он вдруг сжимается вокруг моего члена, выплескивая белесую влагу на собственный живот, и я следую за ним.<br/>
Он тяжело дышит и ведет рукой по моим волосам.<br/>
Я счастлив, как никогда: мое желание исполнилось, приз принадлежит мне.<br/>
И плевать на быт, уборку-стирку, одиночество — хотя бы это убежище у меня есть.<br/>
Убежище ложных воспоминаний, которое, скорее всего, никогда больше не повторится даже во сне.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>